The Prince of Peasants
by E-Rabbit
Summary: "He who bears the mark of the throne shall take it." That is what the kings of Kanto have always said. The man grins evily, "So come and take it form me if you dare boy."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it is E-Rabbit here. Sorry I have taken so long to update these pass few weeks. Been busy with the next chapter and college. Love you guys.**

**I do not own Pokémon. **

A bright scorching sun beat down on a thick green peaceful forest in Kanto. A small herd of Ponyta and Raipdash were grazing under the shade of the thick trees while a flock of Pidgeys flew by. All was right with the world so quiet and serene only to be broke by a small rustle in a nearby bush. The Pokémon stop and sniff the air around them, sensing no danger went back to their peaceful ways. One of the young Ponyta trotted over to a patch of white daisies and started to chow down happily. Suddenly a boy jumped from the bush nearby grabbing the Ponyta's neck. The Ponyta jumped and cried out to its friends while trying to get the young boy to let go.

"Wow, Ponyta you've got some spunk in you." The boy said calmly, "You'll be good for a battle, but that's not why I'm going to catch you. Scizor, use Flase swipe!" A huge red bug leaped out from behind the same bush, carefully not to hurt its trainer hit Ponyta on the side. The boy then looked over at the herd, his good and long time friend distracted them his with his Pikachu and Poliwarth.

His friend turned to him and yelled, "Hurry up and get that Ponyta! I don't how long Pika and Poli can hold the herd off!"

The boy nodded at his friend. Then the Ponyta's mane of fire burst into a raging inferno causing the boy quickly let go, falling to the ground he quickly put out the small flame in his soft color brown spiky hair. His friend saw this and franticly yelled at him to know if he was all right. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah Red, just got a little burned that's all." The spiky yelled back, while getting up and shaking out the burned ends of his hairs. This one got spirit in it and quite a lot of it too." His sharp green eyes met the angry and scared Pokémon's eyes.

Ponyta charged at the boy only to be knocked down again by the Scizor. The wild Pokémon whimpered trying to get up. Red could not watch this anymore; this Pokémon is trying to fight a battle it could not win in the first place.

"Just catch that thing already, we're going to be late you know, she hates it when your late really."

The spiky haired boy flinched at the pasted experience of being late for her.

"Ok, ok." The boy threw a poke ball at the wild Ponyta it was an easy catch. Seeing there was no way to help their friend the herd ran in the opposite way. Red ran his fingers through his mild spiky black hair in relief that everything went has planned. Returning his Poli to its poke ball, he ran to his friend to see if he is ok. Once he got closer, he could see that his friends' left sleeve still had some sparks on it, "Green put out your sleeve!" Red shouted pointing at Greens' sleeve has it _caught_ on fire.

Green quickly reacted and jumped in the dirt trying to put the flames out. "Geez, I didn't think that Pokémon got me. Fumiko made this shirt for me. Oh, she's going to have fit about this." Red helped him up to his feet looking closer had Green's left arm. Some of the flames had burned his arm, making a medium- sized burn on his arm. Red smack Green on the side of his head.

"Ow, Red you would hit an injured person?" Green said in an annoyed yet hurt tone. "I didn't think I'd see this side of you."

Red walked over to where the poke ball was, he picked it up examining it for a while and tossed it to Green. "You got burned on my watch. Now hold still so I can put a bandage on it, if she found out I won't live to see daylight." Red said in a harsh tone. "You're never reckless like this, you are almost like me." Green gave Red a death glare.

….

The two soon made it back on to the dirt road headed back into town.

"Hey, did you heard about Mark?" Red asked solemnly. Green gave a slight nod. "Yeah, heard he fought back with the guards, they only hit him once, poor guy." A heavy silence fell around them both. They both knew the boy back in school; Mark was a good kid a real artist with food he was not fighter at all.

The boys were silence as they got to the edge of the town and quickly became more alert.

Everything seemed normal; mothers were buying food, clothes, and supplies with their scared children who constantly were looking over their shoulders. The men were watching everyone closely as if everyone that passed them was a spy for the king. Everyone looked so scared and untrusting to others even to the boys as they stepped into town, no friendly similes. Red and Green ignored them and continued walking to their destination trying to look unsuspicious as possible for where they were could send them to their deathbeds. Three guards stood around the fountain eyeing everyone sizing them up, they gaze fell to Red and Green.

Green moved his bag closer to his side as if he had stolen from the King's private quarters; he remembers all too well, what happen to the last person that tried to steal from there. Public execution by beheading, he was not able to sleep for weeks after that. They were just about to pass the guards when one of them said, "Hey, you boys!" The boys stiffened. "Hold it."

It was as if time had frozen. No one move or even blind only listened for fear if seeing something that will involve them. Red and Green's bodies stiffen in fear at the sound of the man's voice. Both boys went cold, the air became heavy away them like it was crushing down on them. Putting on their innocent faces, they turned to the guards who had gotten closer them. The tried to back up a little but another set guards coming up from behind them grabbing both boys be their collars. The head guard ripping their bags off their shoulders nearly taking them with it.

"Let's see what we got here shall we." The guard said pouring the boys' stuff on a nearby table. Riffing thought some papers, scraps of old food and a book. Lucky they did not find anything, frustrated he through the bags into the fountain. Turning to the boys, he signals the men to check their pockets. The head guard watched as the others searched the boys' pockets for anything to pawn. His eyes fell to Green who is glaring at him with disgust as they searched Reds pockets.

"You got a problem with us, kid?" The guard says walking over to Green. "Cause if you do too bad we're just trying to keep people safe." Green knew what that guard is just trying to start a fight with this. It happens every time they are itching for a fight. However, Green just stood looking down at the dirt muttering something.

The guard moves closer to him, "What? I didn't catch that."

Green took a deep breath and said, "I said I do have a problem with good for nothing guards who waste time, and bully townsfolk." The guard is about backhand Green on the side of his face, when Green side blocks it. "I also have a problem with guards who take on someone who is smaller than them." A quick sweep kick lands the bulky man crashing on his bum with a loud groan.

The other guards are about to join in but the man signals them not to. While he gets up on his feet, the man grabs some dirt and flings it at Greens face. Some dirt in his eyes blinds Green for a couple of second, but it is plenty of time for the man to punch Green in the stomach. As Green is about to fall to his knees the man grabs them by the throat and lifts him with feet dangling.

"You think just because you live at that dojo you stronger than me." The guard says to Green who is trying to get free from the painful grip.

"Will at least I don't have to cheat when it comes to fighting a child who is shorter than I." Green snickers. Only to have the man's grip harden around his throat nearly crushing it, he throws Green to the ground with a loud thud.

"Alright let's head back to the training camp." The head guard orders.

"Yeah, these brats didn't have anything good anyway." One guard tosses Red on Green. Leaving the boys, they where back to the castle.

They quietly gathered up their belongings. "Man, I am sure glad they didn't find the pokeball." Red sighed with relief. "Green, what happen to the pokeball anyway?" Green reached into his pocket, pulling out the pokeball with Ponyta inside, tossing it to Red.

"Seriously, how do you do that?" Green shrugged his shoulders while dusting off the bags. "Oh, learned it from your gypsy girlfriend didn't you?" Red smirked, crossing his arms.

Green sighed with annoyance throwing the bag at Red's face. "And your girl is a maid, so zip it. But yeah I did learn a thing or two from that pesky woman."

Red and Green both had girlfriends of their own: Red's girlfriend, Yellow; she works as a chambermaid in the castle, Green's girlfriend, 'Blue' lives in a gypsy camp two miles out of town, next the soldiers' training camp. Red and Green both equally worried about them, Yellow is a sweet, kind of girl and working at the castle is a terrible place to work.

Especially with cutting-happy king who loves the sight of blood, many servants went missing. Blue on the other hand is spunky, mysterious, and never backs down from a challenge. This made Green worried more because her camp is right next to the soldier's training camp/quarters and those guards that through their bags in the spring. After dusting, themselves off they raced the road straight to the dojo where they both leaved and trained together.

….

Finally, they arrived at the dojo, opening the doors they are greeted by a group of people sitting around the buffet table. Fumiko quickly walk to the boys and hugged them hurt. She wore a blue kimono with golden sash around her waist, with an out of place beautify hairpin that stood out in her dark hair. Therefore, after she let go of the boys she smack each of them on the head with her fan.

"Where have two been we were worried sick about you two, you know?" Fumiko scolded the boys. "Red, Green you two should know better. You guys are the oldest in the dojo and should set example for the younger students."

"We understand that, but why are you telling me for?" Green asked, "Red's older than me by a couple of months should you be scolding him more?" Fumiko just scowl at the boy, after letting out a soft sigh she said, "You especially because you're the heir to the dojo young man."

Green just stood there quietly feeling another huge lecture about how he is the master's son and student, and how he lived here all his life. Red also lives in the dojo but as a student. They both were like brothers, him, and Red. Just as Fumiko was about to finish her speech she heard Red snicker behind her, she turn to Red and sternly told him, "And as for you Red," Pointing her finger at him as he jumped back, "you are one of masters' top students and should know that unpunctually is unrespectable for a Kuroki. Both of you!"

She said harshly, the boys bowed and said, "We apologize for being tardily, it will never happen again." Fumikos' eyes softened at the boys patting them both on the heads and say, "Will at least you made it to my birthday and that's the only gift I want form you two."

Hugging them both tightly. Green smirked and putted out the Ponyta's pokeball, showing it to her, "Only really, will I guess I'll take this cute Ponyta back to its herd then." Finally able to wiggle out of the hug, he held the pokeball up in the air. Fumiko swipe the pokeball from Greens' hands while trying to contain her excitement. "Will a gift does seem polite since it's my party." She said with a flush of red on her face. "Thank you." Green only smiled a little, which hardly ever happens these days.

"RED, GREEN! Glad you made it!" A high ditched female voice yelled. Red and Green turned to see it was Blue and Yellow dressed in kimonos. Blue had her soft brown hair tied in a pun will a Jiggypuff hairpin with a blue kimono. Yellows' bright blonde hair is braid back with a Pikachu hairpin on the side; she wore a yellow bright kimono with a picture of a Pikachu on the bottom left.

"It's about time you two got here," Blue said a little annoyed that they were so late, "We thought you were going to skip on the party and go battle each other. What do guys think of our dresses? Fumiko says their called 'kimonos'".

"Oh, came on Blue," Red cheerfully spoke up, "we'd never miss Fumiko's birthday party." Patting Blue on her shoulder. "You two look great in those, don't they Green?" Green only nodded.

Yellow bowed blushing a little at Red's comment. "T-thanks Red." Has she looked up, she notice the new bandage on Greens' arm. "Green, what happen to your arm?"

"Ah…" Before he could answer Red said, "Well, 'Mr. I have no fear' tried to capture untrained Ponyta and got burned." Green just crossed his arms and huffed at the comment Red said. He is always careful and never got into any unnecessary danger, but he himself as notice that he has been getting to more danger then Red. Moreover, that bugged him. Yellow putted on Greens' good arm to take him to the well to re-bandage his wound. "Yellow you don't have to do this." Green insisted as Red and Blue followed them. "I can put a new bandage on myself."

"Oh come on Green." Blue laughed, "Yellow needs the practice if she's going to be a medicine woman. Between you and Red she'll achieve her dream in no time." She says while trying to keep up with them. When they reached the well, Yellow unraveled the old bandage revealing the burned skin underneath.

"Red did you clean it before you put the bandage on it?" Yellow asked Turning to Red. Red shook his head. "You have to disinfect it from wrapping it up like this!" she said scolding. "Now I'll purify it with Rawst berry lotion." Cleaning the wound with the wet cloth, she pulls out her medicine from her bag with a Rawst berry and begins to grid. "Red, Blue I need you two to hold Green down. Green here's a towel for you to bit on."

"Wait, what? I thought you said it is lotion." Green asked fearfully. Before Green could said another word Red pinned him down on the porch by his good arm and Blue pinned down his legs. After sticking, the towel in his mouth Yellow placed a napkin under his arm.

"Green if you be a big boy and take your medicine I'll give you a kiss." Blue winked. Green was sweating bullets now. "Now this might burn a little."

…

"Your majesty." A man said in the throne room kneeling in front of the king. "As the men were rounding up the final horses they've noticed that one of the Ponyta's had gone missing." Only a few candles dimly light the room giving it an eerie feeling to it. The castle was never this dark before the new king come to rule normally someone would speak up, but who was to argue with this king.

On the throne sits a well-built man, his dark brown hair fell all the way down to his shoulders, his face was almost emotionless except for a small hint of anger that spilled out of him filling the room. The man growled at this news, no one dares steals from the king especially one like himself. "That is not very good news indeed. Leave me to my thoughts." After the man left, the king turned to his guard gesturing him come over. "Call forth my informer and sent him to my chambers at once." The king ordered.

"Yes my lord." The said guard and left.

Cerberus waited a few moments got up and headed to his chambers. While walking down the hallway he passed a large family picture of the royal family, but the face of the previous king had been ripped off as well as the father of the two. Once Cerberus made it to his chambers he quickly locked the door preventing any disturbs, he then walk over to his dresser and riffled though the drawers. Pulling out a dagger and a baby's blanket both covered in blood, wiping the dagger with the blanket he tossed it at the wall behind him. Out of the wall come a hand that the dagger and come a voice.

"Did you call me to your chambers to throw some items at me?" The voice asked. "Or are you so worried by the rumors that you want to make sure?" Snigger the voice. "So sad you haven't found the kid yet."

"Of course that boy is still alive. Do you see the crest on me anywhere?" Cerberus growls. "If any of those peasants find out I don't have the crest they will cause a rebellion. Those are the reasons you are not only my informer but also my assassin as well. Now go and bring me his head, so that I may bear the crest."

"As you wish, sire." The voice became silent indicating that it had left the room. Cerberus then walked to the widow looking to what has been his kingdom for sixteen years and said, "If that child is alive it's probably planning an arrangement to overrule me this moment."

…..

A loud screech echoed through the night sky, Green was on the floor twitching at the pain of the lotion Yellow gave him. Blue sits next to him fanning herself with an amusing face at Green.

"Geez, even Green cries that lotion." Red said in a shocking tone. "Guess even he isn't immune to pain."

* * *

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, hope you guys liked the new revised version of my first chapter. **

**I do not own Pokémon.**

It is bright early morning; the mist from the morning dew starts to disappear as the sun peeks out from behind the hilltops. The dojo's court is full with students after early morning practice; students were moaning and groaning about how harsh the morning is after a party. Students gathered around the well to get a drink of water and wash up for chores. Green and Red had just finished their morning jog, as soon as they passed through the gates they both fell to the ground wheezing and huffing.

"Geez, you guys are out of shape or something?" One student asked while helping Red up to his feet. "Here some water." Handing Red a bucket of cool water, within a few seconds Red had chugged the water down his throat.

"Nah," Red panted, "We do this every morning." Red smiled at the student. "And I have to say, Green and I are getting really fast." He says while helping Green up and walking him to the well for more water.

All the students just looked at them in envy; since Green and Red are such good friends they always train together, thus they know each other moves. In addition, they always have a competition during training to outwit each other. Therefore, because of that they train harder than the others do.

Green sat on the edge of the well, picking up a newly filled bucket of water and drinking a little of it he then poured the rest on his head. Running his hands through his brown wet hair, he flinched in pain from his arm. He gently tries to rub the pain into submission, only it makes it a little worst then before. The pain had been coming and going all last night since Yellow put the ointment on it. Red comes around the fresh out of kendo when he sees Green tending to his wound.

"Green does it still hurt?" Red asked with concern. "Maybe you should sit out of training today?" Green just shook his head.

"No, I'm fine just as long as I don't hit anything too hard." Red just looked at him for a moment and sighed. Red knows that you should not train if you are hurt, Green knows that too but he so stubborn sometimes. Red was about to protest to that when a student jogs up to them.

"Red the master wishes to speak to you." Red nodded and followed to student, but before turning the corner he turn to Green and said, "Get Yellow to look at it again, ok?" Green nodded.

Later that same morning….

Morning training is now over and Green had just changed into his casual clothing. He walked into the kitchen to make his lunch for work and he finds Fumiko cooking with her new Ponyta. Green could smell the sweet scent of her best meal (aka his favorite meal): sweet bean buns with chicken rice soup.

"Oh Green, did you smell the soup?" Fumiko turned to Green as she puts the lid on the soup. "I made extra if you want any?" Ponyta nuzzled its nose in its new trainers back wanting some food. Green just smiles and walks over to the cabinets, "No, I'm just going to make my lunch for work today. I don't want to eat the cook's food again from the castle."

Green works at the castle; unlike Yellow (who is a chambermaid) he works with the horses. When Green asked Chuck if he could get a job at the castle, he was not very excited about it, he said if Green wanted a job in the castle he had to be outside and he is never to go behind the castle walls. Green did not understand why Chuck did not want him to go into the castle, so to respect his wishes he got a job tending to the horse in the stable a mile away from the castle.

"Oh Green, tonight's the meteorite shower, and Chuck would like you to be home before it starts, ok?" Fumiko said, brushing Ponyta's neck. Green put his lunch of bread and cheese into his bag and lifted it on to his shoulder.

"Don't worry; I need to get off early anyway. Blue wants to double date with Yellow and Red for tonight." Green groaned a little. "She wants to sit in the field and watch the shower. I have to bring the food."

Fumiko stiffened at what Green said but quickly collected herself. "Ummm…..Ok, but chuck might want you to do some chores before you go tonight." Green turned to her with a surprised looked on his face, "Hmm... Ok. But I thought that Jon and Jake do afternoon chores?"

Fumiko looked him kindly, "They have family to see too you know. Now you better hurry or else you'll be late." She said as she hurried him out of the kitchen, Green put on his shoes and ran out the door. In the kitchen, Fumiko stared out the widow sadly, as she watches Green hurry out the gates. "Please be come back safe."

…

The sun sits high in the sky as Green brushes the Pokémon outside the stable. He finishes brushing its main when a voice calls him. Turning around he sees that it is Yellow running up to him with a box.

"Green, I thought I'd find you here." She said while trying to catch her breath. "I come to see how your wound is doing."

"Well its' been sore since yesterday but other than that it's good." Green said as he moved the Pokémon back into its stall. He then flips over an empty bucket and starts clean the saddles that lay out for cleaning. "Oh, by the way I recently learned that Master Chuck might want me to do some chores tonight so I might not be able to…Ow!" Green flinched at the pain in his arm dropping the saddle.

Yellow quickly ran next to him, rolled up his sleeve, and undid his bandage. The wound had scared over like was suppose to, but the pain should have stop. As Yellow examined the wound she noticed it had formed in the shape of a flame. Yellow snaps out of her daze by Green's excruciating groaning and quickly went through her medicine box. Pulling out several bottles, herbs and other medical stuff, then making some herbs together thus started making a cream with a whitest color, then gently rubbing it on the burn.

"I don't understand," Yellow said, "the lotion I gave you last night wasn't suppose to hurt this long. Green, you should have come straight to me when this burn started to get this bad." Yellows say looking at Green with great concern.

Just then, Green hears some voices outside the stable. Glancing out the door, he sees that it was the guards from yesterday. He forgot that it was time for them to go on patrol on their horses. Now he has to deal with them giving him a beating, and what's worse is that Yellow is with him.

The guards come in, deep in conversation about how they got dates, or how far they could throw their daggers and still hit a bulls-eye. One of them kicks the door open, making a loud thud that hits against the Rapidashs' stall, causing Yellow to shriek.

"Oh, what wrong there little lady, is this loser making you clean his poor wounds?" He says as he towers over Yellow snickering.

Yellow shivered at the man's overbearing voice, "No, I insisted to clean them. He is my friend after all." She then runs behind Green. The man glares at Green with annoyance. "Well, well if it isn't my little friend from yesterday?"

Staring intensely at the man Green says, "If you're my friend then who needs enemies? Do you always slam someone who is smaller than you to the ground to assert your male dominance? You must feel really crappy about yourself to do that."

"Oh, he's got you there Zane." One of the men says.

Zane leads down to Green's ear and whispers, "Just because your Master is the King's old teacher of that 'dojo' doesn't mean we won't burn it to the ground." He slaps Green's wounded arm, causing him to flinch in pain.

"whoops, sorry." Zane says playfully, he slaps it again, this time harder. "Guess you're not as tough as you look, huh boy?" Zane and his group leave the stable laughing while slamming the stable doors. Yellow stares at Green with concern in her amber eyes.

Green slowly stroked his arm, "Well it wasn't that bad, and I couldn't come to you because Master Chuck told me not to go behind the castle walls." Standing up he walked to the stall leaning on the panel. "Besides I am getting off early anyway so no big deal." Green said casually as his throbbed from the cream. Yellow wondered why all boys thought they had to hide their pain.

"Well, I should take you home now, you need some rest. Come on I'll get your bag." Yellow insisted. Green just sighs; it is about time for him to get off early anyways, so the two head home.

…

Covering the king's chambers walls and floor is blood of the psychic that came to tell his fortune. The king sat on a chair staring emotionlessly at the body with a pennant in his hand. His body shivered at the smell of the scarlet reflection of himself in the blood. Suddenly he felt a small current of wind blow though the room. A small shadow moved across the floor crawling across the wall, it form a human like silhouette and began to speak. "You had to kill another fortune teller. I swear you need to get a hobby or there won't be any more seers to use for your little search now." The voice complains. Cerberus continued to stare at the bleeding body, barely even noticing the voice's presence.

"I didn't like the fortune he gave me," Cerberus said casually, "he said that misfortune will be fall me if I continued the search, so I ended him." Rising from his seat, he placed the pennant in a light blue box with silver edges, closing the lid then locking it shut. Turning to the silhouette, he scratched the back of his head in irritation "I trust you have found something to put me in good mood."

"Sadly no, the aura is spread all over the land. I don't know how he did it but he seems to make the child's aura everywhere. He did an excellent job of hiding this child's aura." The voice stated. "Perhaps I could have an easier time if I have something with a stronger aura." As the shadowy arm reaches for the box, the king quickly pushes the box in an empty drawer.

"Don't bother. If my brother did what you're saying, then, he did it during the last meteorite shower. He knew it would make it harder for me to. Just look for a sixteen-year-old male with a glowing arm and you'll find him easy." Cerberus said smiling. He had waited sixteen years for this day and now it is here. Finally, a chance to claim the throne is in his grasp and all he has to do is kill one child.

Then an idea comes to him. "By the way," He says to the shadow, "why don't you go check out the dojo, my brother and the master were really close. See if he hid the child there." The shadow became silent and crept out the window down the wall and out the front gate. Cerberus motioned the Pokémon hidden in the farthest dark corner of the room and ordered it get rid of the body. A gray human like hand emerged out of the shadow and aim at the body. In a split second, a black hole opened up and swallowed the body as well as the blood.

'If my informer shall fail, I'll be ready anyways.' Cerberus thought as he watches a couple of servants that are leaving the castle's grounds.

…..

As Green followed Yellow out to the town he a sudden chill ran down his spine. He looked around him only to find nothing strange and continued to follow Yellow.

There, **end** of chapter 2.** Cliffhanger maybe. Hope you people like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank for all your views. Can you people please comment on my story. I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

The sun burns orange as Green and Yellow walk through the gate of the dojo; the atmosphere is full of energized students asking each other what they are doing tonight for the event. Two quickly walk around the west side of the dojo where a small pond sits under a large cherry blossom tree and a clear view of the dusked sky. The wind blows calm air into the yard gathering up most if the petals into the air in a small cyclone.

Green remembers the days where he use to play here as a child, fishing in a fishless pond, climbing and falling out of the tree. They come to an open living room where sat a small table with Red sipping a cup of tea with an unnatural seriousness on his face. He looking up from his he saw Yellow quickly walk up to him.

"Red. Is something wrong? You seem very serious about something." Yellow questioned. She sat formal style and scooted closer to him. Red went back to his usually carefree simile and patted her head.

"No, I fine. Just thinking about tonight." Red told her with a smile. Although Red did a good job of hiding it from Yellow, Green could sense something was up with Red. Red might be good at many things but trying to hiding something from Green was next to impossible.

Green could always sense when something is amiss and he knew Red was keeping it quiet. "So why are you guys here so early? I thought you would be a little later." Red asked looking at Green. However, before Green could answer Red notice he had a new bandage on. "Green you have a new bandage on did Yellow fixed you up?"

Yellow nodded while slightly blushing. "Yeah, he was in pain so I thought I'd give him some pain medicine to put on it." She started rummaging through the drawers looking for some more medicine while Green sat at the small table next to Red.

"Hey, Red what did master Chuck want to talk to you about anyway?" Green questioned. Red expression swiftly changed from scared to his smiling face. Now Green knows something is up.

"Oh, nothing you should worry about really." Red smiled cheerfully. Green sweat-dropped, he massaged his temple and sighed if irritation, he hated when people lied to him leaving him in the dark, it annoyed the hell out of him. Then his headache worsened when he heard a loud high-pitch female voice call his name. "Oh, GREENIE! ARE YOU READY FOR TONIGHT?" It was Blue.

"Don't call me that pesky girl." Green said with great irritation. Ever since, they met Blue seem to have to call him that name, annoying him to no end.

"Oh no need to be so grumpy," Blue playfully rubbed his head like a little kid. She wore her favorite light blue heel length skirt with her light red puffed sleeve blouse; her hair braided into multiple braids with a blue ribbon on the end. She is odiously ready for a festival and wants some one on one time with Green. "So where are we going to have the picnic for the shower? I hope it's somewhere nice and romantic."

"Sorry Blue, but master wants Green and me to clean the dojo tonight." Red says in a slightly disappointed tone giving her a cup of tea. "I'm afraid we are going to miss it, but you and Yellow should go." Blue crossed her arms and pouted as she sat next to Green. Blue hates it when her plans are ruined but she always finds a way to work it out no matter whom she has to trick. If any of them knew Blue well she always has a few tricks up her sleeves.

"Hey….." Blue said with a smirk on her face, "Why don't Yellow, and I help you guys and then watch the shower form this courtyard it's much more romantic than a field full of strangers." Yellow seemed to light up at the idea and looked at Red with hopeful eyes. Red looked off to the left and thought a moment then looked at Green who is giving him a 'say no' face.

"Well I'll asked Chuck and see what he thinks." Red said while trying to avoid eye contact with Green who gives him an 'I am going to kill you face'. "I'll go ask him now before he leaves." With that, Red left the room with Yellow strolled behind him.

Moreover, with that Green and Blue were alone in silent, an awkward silent. Yes, Green and Blue were dating but they still had some problems to work out, like the fact that Blue steals for a living, and that Green has barely any time to spend with her. "So Green," Blue said breaking the silent, "are you excited about the shower tonight? I know I am they say that this meteorite shower comes only once every 17 years, did you know that...?"

Green merely sighed, "Yes, Blue I've known that and I also heard of that the missing "prince" would be revealed and take back the throne." As he stretched pulled his body toward the table he could see that he had stole her thunder.

"Well jeez Mr. Know it all I am sorry that I wasted your time." She huffed, while turning away. Green knew if he did not do something quick, or he would be regretting it later.

"Alright Blue I'm sorry I stole your thunder or what over. What am I going to have to do to make it up to you?" Green was almost too scared to ask. Blue turned to him with a glimmer in her eye.

"Well…" She started, "when we get done with your chores I want to have a romantic time during The Shower." She said in her sweetest voice Green's heard yet. Leaning in closer to his she whispered, "And I want something more than a kiss." Tilting her head downward resting it on his shoulder, she could not see but she knew Green was blushing redder than a Yellow does most days. Green then started to place his arm on her hip, he wanted to tell he loved her, how much she means to him and now was as a good time as any.

"Um, Blue I need to…." However, he is cut off by the voices of Red and Yellow coming back. He then quickly pushes Blue to the other side of the table; it is not that he is embarrassed by just that if Red sees them hugging or hears him says something totally out of character for him he will never hear the end of it. Of course Blue is never happy about it either, she quickly sit up continuing on sipping her while giving Green death glare. Yellow comes in first skipping happily on her tiptoes.

"Oh Blue, Chuck says we can help the boys out isn't that great?" Yellow joyfully cheered. "Now we can watch the Shower together as a group like we planned." Yellow hugged Blue on the shoulder her face filled with joy. Despite the good news Blue is in no longer in the mood for a party, but she knows how much it means for Yellow to have some time with Red so she has no choice but to stay. Putting on a fake smile, says, "Yeah, that's great Yellow." Looking back at Green with disappointed glare.

...

Meanwhile outside the dojo's wall a dark shadow moves across the wall while avoiding the luminosity the lamps are giving off. Stopping just inches from the gate the figure surfaced from the wall revealing only his head, it is cover up with a black cloak.

"This seems like the place…" He says pulling only the part that covers his bottom half of his face. He then smells the air. "Will looks like he was right there is absolutely no trace of the boys scent here." He chuckles as he removes his whole body from the shadow on the wall.

"If his brother is still alive I hope to learn how he was able to pull this off." The man looked up the sky noticing a small light zip across the sky it has started. The man took form his belt two poke-balls, in an instant flash of light come out a Gengar and a Yamask. "Now make swift, the shower has started. If you see, any young males in pain eliminate them. Now go!" The man ordered his Pokémon, whom disappeared immediately. Looking up to the sky once more he grinned at the ideal of the king's brother hiding the child for this long. With that, he disappeared into the wall again making his way into the dojo.

…..

"Come on Blue. Why are you so mad at me?" Green asked while trying to keep up with her in the hall. They had just finished cleaning the main hall and were going to rejoin Red and Yellow in the backyard. "Blue I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise." He said.

Blue stopped suddenly and turned to face Green, tears formed in her eyes but not enough to fall. They were real tears, Green as never seen her cry for real in a long time and he hated. However, at the same time he likes it because it reminds him that she as innocents as well. Her eyes are full of hurt and anger, something that he sees often with her nowadays.

"You say that all the time," her voice is soft and sharp, "we never had a moment together like a normal couple. You always have been distant but never this much it up to the point where you do not want to be seen hugging me. Not even with our close friends." The tears have finally started to fall. "Why? Do you really not want to a couple anymore?"

"No, Blue that's not true. It has just these past few days have been really busy and my mind just been on other things." Green said. It is true to Chuck had been working Green to the bone these past few day more than usually with the new students coming and the shower things have been busy. "Blue I know things have been hard lately but after the shower things will die down again, Ok?" He wanted this to work he truly does. "Come on let's go join the others." Green said holding out his hand.

However, just looked at him sadly and said, "I'm sorry, I just can't do this anymore. It's…this is over." She turned and ran down the hall full of tears. Green slowly let his arm fall back to his side; upon hearing the front door slam close he turned and walked down the hall to his room. The feeling of his heart ripped out and burned to ashes filled his soul.

He is just about to turn the corner to his room when he smelled a pleasant scent of food. Making his way in to the kitchen, he found Yellow at the stove making rice balls and a few sandwiches', while Red kept the stove's fire going. Green just stood there for a second, watching the couple cook.

"Oh Green you done with the hall?" Yellow asked turning to him. "Yeah,' he said solemnly, 'just finished." Yellow looked at him with confusion of to why he is so down, then she noticed Blue is not with him. "Umm…where is Blue? Is she outside already?"

Green lend against the door with a solemn look on his face. "Yeah and on her way home too. We just broke up." Hearing this Red quickly looked up from his work dropping the bamboo that he blows in to keep the fire going. "What? Why did she do that tonight of all nights?" Red loudly asked. Yellow gave him an annoyed that and said, "Your best friend just got dumped. Show some comfort. Green, I'm so sorry."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry too man. I mean are you ok? How do you feel?" Red asked in a concerned voice. Green gave him glare.

"My girlfriend just dumped me. Jeez, I feel like strawberry pastry." Green said sacristy, "How do you think I feel. I'm in emotional pain here; my heart just got ripped out of my chest and stomped on!" Green shouted.

"Ok sorry." Red says backing up. "Just that why don't still do the little party we had planned. You know to get your mind off Blue." Red suggests holding up a rice ball.

"No thanks. I am just going to bed. Night." Green says while walking off to his room.

Yellow sighed sadly, "Oh, I was really hoping we could spent tonight together as a group." She turns to finish a few remaining rice balls. "Why would Blue just end it? She told me yesterday everything was fine." She went and sat down at the kitchen table playing with the cups. Red just looked at her with a solemnly. He hated to her disappointed like this and he hates it is when Green is feel blue too, especially tonight.

"Yellow finish up here and I'll meet you outside with Green." Red says as he starts to walk out through the door.

"Red I think Green made it clear that he wants to alone and not in the mood for a party." Yellow says insistently. "We should let him be for now and…."

"No, we cannot leave him alone right now he needs to get his mind off of Blue." Red interrupted her firmly. "We can still do this but you and I can be lovey-dovey tonight, ok? He needs us right now wither he knows it or not." Red ran out the before Yellow could protest and scurried down the hall to Green's room.

"Will at least he's showing that he cares,' Yellow sighs, "Well I guess I should get this plate outside then."

…

Red made to Green's door and knocked. At first, there was silence, so Red knocked again harder and louder. Finally, Green vigorous opened the door stared at Red with annoyance. "I thought I said I wanted to be alone."

"Come on Green had least watch the shower with us.' Red insisted grabbing Green's arm. "They say it comes only once every 17 years. This is kind of a birthday present for you."

"An early present, my birthday is in two months. Red I really don't want to intrude on you and Yellow's date." Green said crawling under his blankets on his futon. "I'm just going to lay here for the rest of the night, so shoo!"

Red would not have it; he cannot have good time if his best friend is hurting. Therefore, he pulled the covers clean off Green and pulled his legs half way out the door. Green latches on to the loose floorboard in front of him. It is a tug of war between the two boys; Red pulled harder placing his foot on the doorframe to get more advantage in power. Sure Red stronger than Green at battle with his Pokémon, but when comes to physical strength Green had Red beat.

"Come on Green join us. You can't stay here and sulk all night." Red said. "It's going to great tonight."

"No Red, I'm going to stay here and there's not a thing you can do about it!" Green yelled. Red dropped Green's leg.

"Oh, really now?" Red grinned evilly; it was almost like Blue's grin when she has something over someone's head.

…

Green sat on porch watching Red and Yellow play with their two Pikachu with grim face. He leans against a post slowly sipping at his tea while watching the shower.

"Hey,' it is Yellow, "Sorry Red made you come out here when you didn't want too." She said apologetically bowing. She sits next to him and stares up at the falling lights in the sky. "They are beautiful, wish Blue…." She quickly stops herself.

Green just gives her an indifferent look and sighs. "It's ok Yellow. I'm that pathetic but I'm still kind of sad." He looks at Red who is playing with Pokémon he just sent which is whole team. "I guess it just hurts a little to see two together rights now." Suddenly a ray of light luminosities up in the sky it is the biggest meteorite yet. The three looked up in amazement at the large falling rock. Then another shined but it came from Green's arm.

"Green what is happening to your arm?" Yellow shouted loud enough for Red to hear.

"I-I don't know." Before Green could say another word, a Gengar jumped out if his shadow releasing a shadow ball at them. Green quickly pushed Yellow to the backward so she would not get hurt, while he got a medium size rip on his sleeve.

"Well, when he said pain I thought he meant only physical pain." A voice appears out of nowhere. "But I guess emotion pain counts too." A man appears from the ground in-between the three, covered with a black coat form head to foot. Red readies his Pokémon that were already out for an attack while Green and Yellow fingers wrapped around their poke-balls.

"Just who are you!" Red demanded. "And why did you attack our home?"

The man only chuckled, "Will..." He said as he turned to Green. "I am here to kill your friend with the glowing arm. But don't bother trying to figure out why because you all are going to die."

* * *

Thank you for that one review please sends me some more. Hope you liked the story so far. I am open for anything to make it better for you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of the Prince of Peasants

Green stares wide-eye at the strange man who came to kill him. First, his girlfriend dumps him, then his arm starts to glow for no reason and now someone wants him dead. Acting upon instinct, he reaches for his poke balls readying himself for battle; Yellow does the same.

"Now, now let's leave them in their pokball shall we now?" The man says waving hand. At the same time, Green felt a presence of compact energy behind. In the split second that he had he quickly, pushing Yellow out of the way of the attack.

As he skids across the wooden floor, he feels a sharp pain on the bottom part of his back. He reaches behind to find all his poke-balls would broken, every one of them. It must have happen when he push Yellow to safety, the force must have somehow broke all of the buttons to release them. He is now on his own.

Seeing the frustration on Green's face the man chuckles, "What's wrong boy? Cannot fight without your Pokémon to help you? Here I thought the son of the master here would fight more without his Pokémon. Guess I was wrong."

"That was a dirty trick. I never fight hand-to-hand with someone who uses those kinds of tricks. It really pisses me off and puts me at the top of my game. " Green yells calmly, "I wouldn't want to hurt myself fighting a small fry like you." The man growls angrily.

"Green, go get Master Chuck. We can take care of this freak." Red calls out to him. "Poli use Ice beam!" Poli shot a cold stream of ice at the man, "Pika use thunderbolt!" Pika releases a large amount of electricity at the same as Poli. Both attacks hit head on at the man causing a large screen of smoke that covers the whole area.

Suddenly they heard the man voice form the smoke, "humph, is that all you got? Now use hyper beam!" An enormous amount of energy quickly emerges from the smoke, taking out Red's whole team in a blink of an eye. As the smoke clears, they see that it come from a Genger, they also noticed that the man did not have a single scratch on him.

"Gengar use Night Shade." Just as Gengar released the dark energy Yellow's Gravy block it from hitting Red.

"Red are you ok?" Yellow asked as she rushes to Red's side. She pulls Red's arm over her shoulder to help support him as he slowly stood up.

"Yeah I think so." Red groans rubbing the back of his head. "Did Green get away?" He looks where he last saw Green, he was gone as well as the masked man. "Crap, the other guy is gone too!"

…..

Green ran down the empty street jumping over boxes, tables, and sliding under carts. Looking over his shoulder for any pursuers, so far all seems quiet.

Turning a sharp corner into an old alley, he stops to catch his breath, taking deep slow breaths he cautiously looks around the corner one more time. Sensing no danger, he leans against the wall, sits down while holding his arm.

'What the crap is going on? Not seconds after my arm starts glowing this person comes out and says he wants to kill.

He needed to calm down if he is not calm and focus that will lead to mistakes, mistakes that could cost him dearly. Closing his eyes, he pictures the area in his mind in order to find the quickest route to the others. He wish he could go back to help Red and Yellow, what could he do without his Pokémon to distract the man there was no he Green could have landed a physical attack himself.

"Ok, think Green think." He says to himself, but the glow from his arm cause much distraction. 'I have to wait till it dim down a little.'

Finally, as if by command the light slowly dimed, rolling up his sleeve he sees that a mark appeared on his arm. It is a small orange circle with a crown in the middle. 'What is this?'

"Green, is that you?" Turning to the source of the voice he found it was Blue. Her arms full of snacks and treats form the festival, looks like she has been trying to comfort herself with as all girls do.

"Green what are you doing here? I thought you would be with Red and Yellow. Do not tell me you ditch them or Red gave you the 'leave us' signal did he?"

"Blue I need your help. Where are Master Chuck and the others?" Green said in hushed voice. "I know that we just broke up a few hours ago, but I'm in dire need of you and your Pokémon's help.

"We were attack just after you left, by a man in a mask. He says he wants to kill me. Then he's going to kill Yellow and Red. I have to get Master Chuck so we can help them." After hearing what he just said he immediately regrets it.

"Oh really? Well this is a first the great Green is asking me for help." Blue grins in amusement. "Hopefully this isn't your way of trying to get me back."

"Blue I'm not making this up, we have to hurry that guy could be around the corner." Green said in a loud firm voice.

Blue is shocked to hear Green behaving like this, for as long as they were dating she never seen him like this. It scares her, someone as terrified Green. Green, the person who once jumped on a raging Gayrados just to win a bet.

Suddenly Green's color in his face went pale, but before Blue could even ask, he immediately pulls her behind him. Just as she fell forward she felt something just graze her neck.

"Will, will you're a quick one, I almost lost you back there." The masked man says as he appears from the shadow on the ground, holding a knife. Without a second thought, Green grabs Blue to run but she has frozen with fear and leads out of the alley.

"Come on Blue we have to run. He took out Red's Pokémon in a single hit." However, nothing seems to reach her, she just sit on the ground trembling. Green growls with frustration, forcing her to her feet he flips her over his shoulder and runs.

"Now, now I'm sick of all this running." The man sank back into the shadow on the ground. Using his speed, he caught Green by his ankle. His tight grip causes Green to fall to the ground and dropping Blue as well.

"Now then," The man said while slowly reaching from the ground, "Let's finish this." The shadow gripping Greens ankle quickly spun Green putting him on his back. Green tries to get up to punch the man but more shadows wrapped around his arms and his only free leg. Pinning him to the ground unable to move.

The man kneeled down on top of him covering Green's eyes with his right hand. Green heard the soft sound a blade makes when you pull it out of its holster. Greens' heart began to pound rabidly. 'Is this it? I am I going to die here?'

"Sorry," The man said," but they say if you don't see it coming it won't hurt as much. Now then, any last words."

"I don't care if you kill me," Green said with a lump in his throat, " just leave my friends alone."

The man looked at Green and then he looks at Blue, who is lying on the ground frozen in fear. The man chuckled, "I'm afraid that won't be possible, but don't worry they will be joining you soon."

The man lifted the blade above his head. Moonlight shined of its metal surface. "Time to die."


	5. Chapter 5

Will I hope you like this chapter. ;^

* * *

Northeast wing of the castle...

The king walks calmly down an old hallway where cobwebs rule the ever so decrypting hallway. Vases still had flowers that dead long ago. Dust filled the hall's musty damp air, no fit for a sickly person or child. The hall was rejected of entrance for the staff. If any, dare to enter without the king's consent, they will be executed.

The kings stop short of a old wooden door at the end of the hall. Waiting a few seconds, he steps up a small open slip on the top part of the door. "It seems like you are enjoying my misfortune in my search over these last few years."

"Really? You use the only free time you ever have this time of year to see me?" A crusty old voice emanates from behind the door. "How much more of this nonsense are you going to keep up? You're never going to find him, that spell completely hides his scent from being sniffed out by your little mutts."

Grinning with amusement the king leaned his back against the old door. Crossing his arms he snickered which lead to an uncontrollable laugh.

"Did I miss the part where I said something funny?" The old voice questioned. "Have you finally gone insane?"

"Don't be a fool. My intellect is far from insanity, I'm preferred to be an insane genius than just a regular old insane person." The king states. "I have come down here to give you some 'news'."

"Really? Have you've come to say you give up?" The old voice asked.

"Oh no, I actually have come to say...' The king leans in near the slip and whispers, "I find him."

The voice silence itself before it makes an outburst, "What!? How did you...?"

"Through my own insanity. After looking across the land, I figured I should look more closely at my surroundings. And I remembered something, that week was the week that had the highest percent of baby boys being born." The king steps back, "so I figured he was one of them."

"That's the reason you forcefully recruited all those boys? Half of them weren't even in his age range!"

"Well, that was one of the reasons. I needed more soldiers too at that time. Too many of my soldiers are being slaughter in battle. Therefore, I thought if I had all the boys who turned, eighteen join the army I get more soldiers and he might be killed in battle at the same time. It was a win-win for me." The king says would great pride.

"You disgust me." The voice says calmly.

The king merely slide the slip shut, he walks back down the hall he come. Muttering to him, "yeah I know."

.. …

Back with Green and Blue

Green laid on the motionless on the ground waiting for the blade to be penetrated his skin. He tightens his stomach muscles while holding his breath waiting for the inevitable. Suddenly he felt the weight lifted from his body ablating to see, as well as the shadow pining to the ground.

It was Chuck. He had single-handily flung the assassin a good 15 feet from them. The man crash-landed in a hay cart. In addition, he looks pissed; Green could almost see a vein on his head ready to burst.

"How dare you attack my child." Chuck says in a low angry voice. "Machamp restrain that man." Machamp quickly retrains the mask man.

Helping Green to his feet Chuck asked, "What happen? One minute I'm sitting with my wife enjoying the festival and next Red and Yellow come running covered cuts and saying some maniac is trying to kill you?"

"We had finished our chores early and we were going to watch the shower when my started to glow than he come and tried to kill me. That's when I ended here trying to find you and I ran into Blue..." That when he realized he forgot about Blue. He runs over to her only to find that she passed out. 'And to think she has suggested a big mouth about battle.'

"You think this is over?" The hooded man said. Turning around they find that the man had defeated Machamp. His Gengar readied it's self to fight back. "Come on Master Chuck why do we if you live up to the training you boast so much about?"

"Fine by me. Go Primeape, use foresight!" Chuck orders his Pokémon. "Then use Mach punch!" Primeape quickly jumps at Gengar with full force. However, Gengar quickly evades it with ease making a direct hit on Primeape's head with a shadow punch.

The man snickered at the small victory, "Really that's all you got? So much for your special training."

Chuck only similes with confidence, "Oh, that training made me what I am today. Primeape Revenge!" With that, Gengar was out for the count. The man growls at the lost of his Pokémon, but then grins with confidents.

Chuck is confused by this and asks, "What is with the simile?"

The man only replies, "You need better hindsight."

Chuck quickly turns to that a Mismagius looms behinds Green and Blue ready to attack.

"Green, duck! Primeape use seismic toss!" In doing, so Primeape saved Green and Blue. However, it also throws the ghostly creature at the man's feet.

"Leave us now or else I won't hold back anymore." Chuck seems pissed off now. If there is, one he hates the most is an attack from behind.

"Fine. But I will come back to finish my job." The man says while disappearing into the shadows.

Chuck sighs with relief. He turns to Green who is trying to wake Blue up. "Green..." He says with a firm voice, "we need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

Opening the door just a crack, Green watches as Yellow tends to an unconscious Blue in the guest room. He slowly opens the door wider causing a small squeaking, which causes Yellow to switch into her defense mode. Who could blame her after a night like this?

"Oh, Green, it's just you. How are your wounds?" She asked him.

"Fine." He says as he enters the room. "How she doing?"

"She's fine, passed out due to so much that happen last night." Yellow switched out the dry towel on Blue's forehead with a cool wet one. "Can you watch her for a minute? I need to refill the bowl."

"Yeah, sure I can." Green says as Yellow left the room. For the longest time Green just watch Blue sleep. Her breath was so soft and clam you could barely make it out of all the Pokémon noises outside.

Suddenly Blue began to toss and turn in the bed like crazy. Constantly moaning and crying softly, she then began to shout.

"Aaaahh!" Blue shouted. Green immediately tries to wake her.

"Blue it's ok. You're safe now." Green says, brushing aside her bangs. She gazes up at him with her ocean blue eyes as tears gently roll down her cheek.

"W-what happen? I-is he gone?" Blue asked, swiftly looking around the room. Upon seeing no sight of the man, she quickly calms down. "Good, he not here."

"Don't worry, that man isn't going to hurt you." Green says with insurance. "But why did you freezes up like that, you never did that before?"

Blue's cheek flushed a little red; feeling humiliated after all the time she has talked tough and then she freezes up when it really counted the most. "I thought he was going to kill me, and I guess I freaked out a little."

Green gently strokes her hair, "No need to worry Blue. He wasn't really after you, he was after me." Blue's eyes show a curtain of confusion.

"Why was he after you?" Blue asked carefully sitting herself up refusing Green's help. "I don't remember you pissing anyone off the last few mon…." Blue could see a vein on Green's forehead pop and she immediately shuts up.

"Well, I thought so too, but someone out there loathes me like it's no one business." Green crosses his arms in deep thought.

"Well why did you protect me?' Blue asks him. "I broke up with you not twenty-four hours ago."

Green looks at her and just smiles with a small hint of confusion, "Well I guess I was not over you just yet, and if I remember correctly you were stuffing your face when I saw you. Guess you were regretting dumping me." Blue's face turned to a deep scarlet and was about to pop a vein.

"NO! I just wanted to try all the festival food." Blue said with annoyance, Green just chuckled knowing that she was lying.

Their conversation was interrupted when Red knocked on the door. "Green, are you in there?"

"Yeah. What is it Red?" Green asked.

"Master wants to see you right now." Red says.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second." Green says. "I'll right back Blue, in the mean time rest up."  
Blue looks at him with great sadness, "Green I'm sorry I dumped you, but I guess we can't get back together."

Suddenly Green lends in close to Blue and kisses her on her forehead. "Or we can just be like what we were before tonight." He says softly stroking her cheek. Their conversation got interrupted when Red knocked on the door. "Green, Are you in there?"

"Yeah. What is it Red?" Green asked.

"Master wants to see you right now." Red says.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second." Green says. "I'll right back Blue in the mean time rest up."

Blue looks at him with great sadness, "Green I'm sorry I dumped you, but I guess we can't get back together."

Suddenly Green lends in close to Blue and kisses her, this time on the lips. "Or we can just be like what we were before tonight." He says softly stroking her cheek.

Letting out a small sigh, he closes the door and walks down the hall to the living room. Chuck sat across the table with a stern look on his face. Whatever he had to say, it was serious. Red sat on the other side fidgeting.

"Okay master start talking. Why is someone trying to kill me?" Green inquires. "And what is the deal with this thing on my arm?"

Chuck sighs taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "Okay, I'll tell you. I shall start with that mark. That is a 'birthmark' is the symbol for the true king of Kanto."

Green's mind almost went completely blank.

"W-what?" Is the only word that he could say "B-but in order for me to be king wouldn't I have to be..." Green stops short for he already knew what it meant.

"Yes, you are a member of the royal family, rightful heir to the throne." Chuck says seriously.

"Does that mean that the one, who sent that man to kill me, is the king? That means he is my..."

"He is your uncle, he was the oldest, and your father was the youngest. However, since the mark never appeared on him at birth, he will never be king unless you are killed. You see Green; every kingdom has an era that is not so prosperous. That is because the king could not provide for his kingdom."

Green listened intensely. Hanging on to every word, not yet fully understanding what he's saying. 'This can't be happening? I don't want to be king.'

"So your ancestors made deal with The Guardian. The Guardian would use its power to choose the right heir for the throne that would best suited in exchange for protection. When a child is born with the mark, like the one on your arm there, then that child is meant to be the true ruler. Regardless of gender or who was born first."

"This can be real?" Green said, "Birthmarks don't appear after 16 years. They are called a 'birthmark' for reason."

"Well I have an answer for that. Your father and Cerberus were always fighting. Cerberus could never be king unless your father gave up his right to the throne or die." Chuck said.

"This is ridiculous!" Green yelled while slamming his hands on the table. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I could have been better prepared for this night if you had just told me."

" Green, he was going to tell you; he just was waiting for the right time." Red said.

"You knew! Why didn't you tell me?" Green glares at Red.

"He made me swear not to tell you Green. He said he was going to tell when you were older."

Green ran his fingers through his hair. "Red, this not something you keep secret, you should have told me." Red just sat there silently.

Green growls angrily to himself, he slammed his arms on the table, before getting up and making his way to the door.

"Green please think about this, it's too important to be taken lightly." Chuck says. Without looking back, Green leaves the room with silence. Seconds later a distant door slam echoed.

"Red please follow him, his poke-balls are still being repaired. But at a respectable distance, he needs some time alone to think about his choices."

"I still think you should have told him when you told me." Red said quietly as he heads out.

"I wish I had." Chuck says with great regret.

Meanwhile with Cerberus

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FAILED?" The assassin barely dodges the flying vase Cerberus throws at him. "You had him in your grasp and you didn't kill him? What the hell were you doing?"

" My apologies sire. The boy's friends distracted me. They had been trained well which I have failed to be inform of." The assassin says with slight aggravation. "I'll try again next time."

" Next time? Are you kidding me! An assassin like you should have been able to dispose of them all without any 'distracts'." Cerberus shouted aggressively. "I cannot become king if this boy is alive."

The assassin rolls his eyes with an irritated sigh. "Sire if you do not mind me asking. But would it not be easier if I simple poison him?"

" Ha, only cowards and whore poison people. Moreover, if he is killed internally or natural like by poison, then it will wait until I bear a child. And that child will become king." Cerberus explains as he leaps out his bedroom window.

"But sire I don't think killing him with a blade is consider natural death either."

"Well I don't know the why? Only the heir is allowed the read from the book of Guardiano Legge. I only caught a glimpse of what it said before my brother had a spell put on it."

The assassin sighs at the king's "misfortune." Frankly, the man was glad he messed up the attack tonight. He had not yet prepared himself to kill a child. He thought that he would never have to kill any child in cold blood like that. However, a job is a job and he will have to it eventually. "I do however have interesting information for."

" Oh, really now. And what may that be?" Cerberus asked with some interest.

"The boy was with a lady friend when I find him."

Cerberus snorted at the information. "That does not surprise me, he is sixteen, it was probably some paid whore."

" I don't know about that." The assassin said. "He seemed to care for her as more than just some whore. Somewhat if the he cares for her or once courted her, and hear this, she is a Gypsy."

"Now that is some interesting information." Cerberus said with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

HI everyone, finally the seventh chapter of the story. SO sorry it took me this long had to deal school, parents and life.

Thank you for putting up with me.

**I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

The meteorite shower had ended. Bright orange streaks fill the east skies. Morning dew runs down the hundreds of leafs of the willow tree while Green hides beneath the canopy.

His hair and clothes drenched in the morning dew. He stares aimlessly inside the canopy wonder why, this secret, was kept from him all these years. He never felt so betrayed in his life. Feelings of aloneness, sadness, betrayal, and rage filled his heart and mind.

'How could they keep that from me?' This single thought ran throughout his mind repeatedly. Never getting the answer, he was searching for.

"Green? Are you ok?" He looks up to find Blue standing at the entrance. "I woke up and they said you ran out last night and didn't come back. So, I come looking for you"

"How did you find me?" He asked, of course he should know better by now that Blue has her mischievous ways.

"You always come here when you're upset about something." She said as she sat down next to him. "You're like one of Yellow's medicine books. Hard to read at first but once you take the time to understand it everything else becomes a little bit clearer."

Green snorted at that remark. "So I'm a book no one wants to take the time to read?"

" Something like that, yes." Blue said with cheeky simile. "But seriously Green you seem very upset. I'm worried about you." Placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Will, now I understand why that man from last night wanted to kill me." He lies down and stares up at the swaying willow leaf. "Turns out it is the king, 'Cerberus', who wants me dead because I'm the one who is the rightful heir."

"Really!?" Blue said in astonishment. "Uh, There's no way you really be a prince or as royalty of any kind."

"Oh, it's so good I'm not a human or that would have stung." Green said sarcastically. "But that's not the point; they kept it secret from me the whole time. Red was told this before I was and he didn't bother to tell me." He ran his fingers through his damp hair.

Blue stares solemnly at Green, wondering what to say. After some thinking, she gets an idea. "Hey, my parents are selling trinkets in another town right now. Why don't you come over and have some warm food while you think things over."

As Blue steps out from under the canopy, she turns suddenly and looks up at the dirt road behind them. "Green, do hear that?"

Green came out half way of the canopy, to see if he could hear anything. Placing his hand on his ear he listens to the distant sounds. As it sound grew louder he realizes what it is, quickly he pulls Blue back under the canopy.

"Green, what are you..." Before she could answer, a mini army comes down the road. Their armor glimmered from the rays of the morning sun.

Even the Rapdashes coat shined in the morning sun as swords and shields clanged against the metal armor. Within minutes, they disappeared down the road.

"Where the hell are they in such a rush being at this early?" Green wonders aloud as his and Blue step onto the road. Suddenly Blue takes off in the same direction.

"Blue, where are you...?"

" This road heads straight to my caravan. My little brother is still there." Blue yells without looking back. Green runs after her down the road.

As they, the top of a hill they find that they are too late. The soldiers had already ordered their Pokémon to start disaster everything in sight. Women and children ran in fear while the few men tried to stop the soldiers.

Releasing all her Pokémon at once, she started down before Green grabbed her arm to stop her. "What are you doing?" She yells angrily. "Have to stop them before they ruin everything and find my brother!"

His grip tighten he knew what those soldiers were capable of. "Blue there's too many of them stay here I'll go get your brother." She quickly yanks her arm from his grasp.

"No, I'm going with you." She protested, "It's my caravan and my brother. I have to go, and beside you don't even have your Pokémon with you."

Green chucked slightly. She was always like this, wanting to fight side by side with guys. She always is trying to prove to the rest of the world that she can handle herself.

"Look I can handle myself fine in fist fight, but don't have the strength of a guy. You're girl more now that you're older." He said looking her over. No way should a girl fight in a skirt and a very loose shirt.

She stared at Green with her puppy dog eyes, begging him to let her fight as well. "Fine," He says sighing, "just let me do all the physical combat, k?" With that they ran down the hill. Sevearl of the wagons were ablaze with the fire.

Blue ordered her Blastoise a hydro pump to put out the fire. While Clef and Ditty helped protect the innocents, Bull and Nido fought the soldier's Pokémon.

Blue ran to up her parents', now half destroyed, wagon. Green ran up behind her as she climbed into the wagon. Just as he reaches the wagon, he sees something under a pile of broken wood.

"Blue! I found him!" He calls out to her. She jumps out of the wagon as Green moves away the boards.

"Silver, are you ok. Oh my Arecus, he's bleeding!" A small stream of blood ran down his forehead. Pushing back his long bangs she see the med-size gash. "Silver, wake up please!"

Green checks for a pulse, "It's ok Blue, he is just unconscious, but we need to give him back to my house treat that wound."

Looking up at him she quickly yells. "Back kick!"

Acting upon instinct Green kicks the man in the gut sending him to the ground. The soldiers' sword fell straight into the ground point first. Green takes the sword and points at the soldier's chest.

"I don't know why you're here, but leave these people alone." As he steps closer the man, suddenly he feels a cold sting of a blade at the side of his throat.

"Get that blade away from my Lieut. boy." A small sharp voice said. "That is if you don't care about your little friends here."

Green heard Blue shriek. He slowly turned his head to see, while the man's blade remained at his throat. Two of the soldiers stood on both side of Blue and Silver, holding spears at them.

With that, Green slowly put the sword down and held his hands up. "Taking the weak and injured as hostages is pretty low. If you're a real man you'd fight me fair and square."

The man merely snorted at the comment, "Well, fighting a child is not exactly a manly thing to do either." He signals two other soldiers to subdue Green. Forcing him to his knees, they make a quick pat down taking a small knife he had in his boot.

The man who had the sword to Green's throat stood over him. kneeling down on one knee he grabbed a hand full of Green's hair and pulled up his head so their eyes met.

"Look at you. You not one of these people and yet you help them. Why?" The man look about thirty years old, unlike most soldiers, his hair was cut much shorter. His clothes were made of what seemed to fine wool, it look rather nobleman like, minus the blood stained boots.

Green remained silent as he stared in anger at the man. He did his best not to look over at Blue and Silver for fear of what this man might do. "What? I can't be a good person and defend the weak?"

The man chuckled at the Green's answer. He then looked at Blue while she tried to stop Silver's wound from bleeding out anymore. Then he smile at Green with amusement.

He gets and walks over to Blue pulling her up by her hair. Green tried to lunge at the man but the soldiers held him back.

"Don't tell me. You and this girl are going at it?" He pulls her up to his face. "We'll I have to say you've got good taste in gypsy girls. This one's a real looker."

" Let her go or..." Green began but the man interrupted him by holding his blade to Blue's throat.

"Or you'll do what? I dont think you're in a position to be making threats." The man snickered. "You won't mind if I had a little fun with her?"

"Poli use Ice beam!" The man quickly dropped Blue. A figure of a boy did a roundhouse kick to put some distance between the man and Blue.

"What took you so long Red?" Green said with a small ray of relief. He then knocked back the men holding him and ran to his friends.

"Oh you know I was having some fun with the other soldiers. Look Green, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but master made me swear not to tell you just yet." Red said as ordered his Pokémon to attack.

"Can we talk about that later?" Green yelled as he helps support Silver.

Just as the soldiers were about to attack their captain called them off. "Enough! We did our job." The captain turns to the kids, he then pulls out a piece of paper. He look older than the previous guy like well into his mid 40s.

"Which one of you is Green?"

Green gave Silver to Blue and stepped forward. "That would be me. What do you want?"

" Here, this is for you." The captain flicked the paper at Green. "A message from his Majesty." He and his men then leave what is left of the caravan.

"What does it say?" Red asked leaning in to get a closer look.

"I'll look at it later. Right now we need to get Silver some help." Green helped support silver with his shoulder. He looked the letter once more before putting it away in his pocket.

Green sat alone on the back-porch of the dojo pondering what to do with the letter. Throw it out and never speak of it again, but after what happen this morning it would not be wise to not.

Putting back in his pocket, he enters the main training room. Master Chuck and Red are already then waiting.

Green sits in the center of the room facing them he starts, "I'm sorry for running out like I did yesterday. I guess I was a little upset that you didn't till t after the fact and that you told Red before me."

" Green the reason I told Red first is because it's his job to protect you."

Green looked up in confusion. "What do you mean 'protect me'? I'm the one protecting him most of the time."

Chuck cleared his throat. "Red's family is your family's royal bodyguards. They have been protecting your family for generations. Red's father was your father's bodyguard and close friend."

" Well I guess that makes sense why you told him first. But is the guardian?" Green asked. "What does it look like?"

" It's obvious at the Guardian is a Pokémon, but nobody but the king himself may see it up close and personal." Chuck said. "I've never seen it myself either, but it said that you may only allow one person to see it with you."

This troubles Green greatly; knowing that he doesn't know anything around is his worst nightmare yet. After all that's happen in such a short amount of time means that Cerberus is not fooling around.

"By the way I hear from Red that one the king's lap dogs gave you a letter. May I see it?" Green hesitated before he pulled out the letter. Handing it to Chuck, he gave Red a serious look.

It read;

'Hello Green,

'Yes. I know who you are. In addition, you should know who I am as well. I believe my old master told you by now, better late than never I suppose. If you received this letter by my captain than you have seen what I'm capable. There will be more turmoil for your loved ones if you give me the mark of the throne. There is a spell in 'The Book of Kings' that will safely transfer the mark from you to me. However, in order for this to happen there are two things I require from you, one: your presence, two: your full corporation. If you meet these requests, you and your friends will never be harmed again. Try to pull anything you will regret dearly. You have five hours to show at my castle or I'll do far worst than buring a few wagons down.'

Cerberus

"Master I have to do as he says." Green said.

"No. You are not to go anywhere near that castle nor are you to make contact with him." Chuck ordered. "Have no idea what he is like nowadays."

" Will that be, however master you weren't there I've **seen** what he's capable of. I don't think we should take him lightly. I mean, you know of all people should know what he can do." Green said nearly jumping to his feet.

"Yes, I do know him all too well. The moment he has that mark he will kill you then and there." Chuck gets up and walks to the door. "I'm going into town to discuss this with some old allies. You are not to leave this house unless I say so, understand?" He looks at Green dead serious. He then looks at Red, "Make sure he does not leave this house."

Red nodded, "Yes, Master."

"I'll be back shortly." With that, Chuck left the room.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review. If you guys have any ideas on making the story any better let me own in a PM.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
So, Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I had been working on the next chapter as well so I may update sooner. I might be posting a new story soon.

* * *

It's late afternoon, the sun hangs low in the light blue sky. Cerberus stands in a field of flowing green grass near the castle. Opposite to him is a worn out guard who has had the misfortune of being Cerberus's sparing partner.

The guard lunges at Cerberus, despite the guards efforts he couldn't lay a single hit. No matter what the guard tried, he cannot get on the offense. With one quick swipe of Cerberus's sword, the guards' sword flies into the ground.

"I yield." The guard said quivering.

"You are as weak as the rest." Cerberus sneered at the man. Ever one of the men he's face the past years. All of them were weaklings, nothing like himself or his brother.

Cerberus grabs a mug of cold water and chugs it down. "Did you deliver the message?" He asked.

A man stands up at attention. "Yes. He came just as you said he would. A soft spot for the weak is a dangerous thing to have in battle. He's very much calculated, almost like you in a way."

" What does he look like?" Cerberus asked reluctantly.

"What?" The guard asked. "What do you mean?"

Cerberus glare at the guard with irritation. "Who does he look like? Is that question hard to understand. Does he look like her or him?"

The guard pondered is mental imagery. "Well, I have to say he look acts and looks an awful like him, ' he pauses for a moment sighing, "but he has her eyes."

Cerberus stared at him, his eyes with little to no emotion. He smiled while chuckling softly to himself. The guard seems puzzled by this. "Sire, did I say something that has you amused by this situation?"

"No, no. Get the casting room ready for when he comes I want to be ready." Cerberus ordered him.

"But sire want makes you think he will actually do what you said?" The guard asked as he followed him down the dark dreary hall. "What in the world makes you think he'll listen to you after today?"

" My friend, if he is anything like his father he will come." Cerberus grins malevolent. "Now, get the room ready." With that, guard walked off to do his order. 'Yes' Cerberus thought, 'he will come. I can feel power is within my grasp.' Out of the corner of his eye, he catches his assassin luring in the shadow. Cerberus stops and says to the figure and says, "Looks like you'll be getting another chance." He then continued to walk down the hallway waiting for the plan to unfold.

/

Three hours after receiving Cerberus's letter

Green sat at his desk flipping through a book, while Red had been watching him for the past three hours. Finally, Green turns and gives Red a 'you don't have to watch me' glare.

Red countered that with a 'I have to its my duty as your bodyguard' glare as well. After moments of a small glaring contest, Green heads for the door, but was stopped by Red.

"Where are you going?" Red asked strengthening his stands in Green tries to use force.

"I was just going to check on Blue and Silver, that's all." Green's voice purposely lets out hints of vexation.

"Like went you 'had' to go to the bathroom." Red said. "You know, I'm also worried about the others I'll come with you."

" Fine." Green had to figure out how ditch Red. He knew it would be a safer if Red came with him to the castle. Red does have excellent battling talent, but this was a fight he must do himself.

For the past three hours, Green had tried to sneak out the house to do as he letter said. However, Red has been very bent on not letting him out of his sight. If he had his Pokémon, he could have been there and back. However, he really did want to see how Blue and Silver were doing.

They walk down the hall to the second guest door. Just as Green was about to open in Yellow appears in the doorway.

" Are you guys here to see Silver and Blue? Silver woke up an hour ago, he's doing just fine."  
She said smiling. "Was going to make some snacks want any?"

Green saw this as an opportunity. "Well I'd like some your delicious rice balls with the secret ingredient you use. And some green tea, Red why don't you be a good boyfriend and help her."

Red quickly pulled Green to the side and whispered, "I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. Master gave me strict specific instructions to keep you safe and that means being by your side every minute."

Green sighs, "Red, I know you just doing your job but I have no enemies in my home. In this little guest room."

" B-but..."

"No, if I'm suppose to be king, than that makes me your boss, than as your boss I order you to help Yellow." With that, Red followed Yellow to the kitchen.

"So how's he doing?" Green asked as he entered the room.

"'He' is doing fine." Silver said sitting up in his bed. "You dare put my sister in harm's way?"

"Silver it wasn't Green's fault. I forced him to let me help." Blue said. "You know how persuasive I can be with everyone."

"Truly a pesky woman." Green whispered softy to himself. Silver's remarkable heard him he glares viciously at Green.

Green sighs, "What happen today shouldn't have happen. It's all because of me, I am sorry." He bowed his head in shame.

"You're damn right it's your fault! You and your stupid uncle!" Silver yelled as he pushed Green.

Now Green was pissed, he grabbed Silver's collar while Silver grabbed Green collar. Before anything terrible, happen Blue quickly smacked them both in the back of their heads.

"Are two insane? Silver, your still hurt and Green your suppose to be a prince, right? So, act like one and not a little kid."

" I don't want to be a prince, violate woman!" Green rubbed his bruised head. "I know it's my fault but I didn't know he would do something like that. I can't let it happen again, that's why I'm going to give him the throne."

" Are you nuts? You can't, he'll kill you!" Blue says frightful. "He'll have the full power to execute you without a court ruling!"

" He will kill more innocent lives of I do not. I'm sorry Blue it has to be done." Green said as walked the widow.

"You an idiot!" It was Silver. "Do you at least know what you're getting into?"

Green stood there wondering if he actually knew himself. "I'm not sure myself but it is what I must do." With that, he jumps out the widow. Blue jumps out the widow after him. "Wait just a minute there. You not really going through with this without Red are you."

" Yes, I have to. I can't let my friends get hurt or killed. You were almost killed twice with me."

" What are going to do? Just walk up there and say 'hi I'm the long-lost prince and I would love to give my insane uncle the unlimited power over the people.'" Blue crosses her arm frustrated with his stubbornness.

"Something like that, I guess." He gave her what seemed like the last hug they will ever share. See ya, soon." With he kisses her forehead and heads for the castle.

"Dummy."

"Master Kurt, are you here?" Chuck looks around the old dirty room. "I'm here to pick up Green's poke balls and I have something to discuss with you. Hello?" He looks around the old store; the shelves were stock with many different kinds of poke balls. In front of him stood a counter with small shavings of Apricorns. Behind the counter is a doorway with a curtain for a door.

"Ah, Chuck it's been so long." An old man walks out form the back rubbing his hands with a cloth. "I had just finished with Green's poke balls. Come in."

" Kurt, my old friend how have you been these days?" Chuck asked shaking his friend's hand with delight.

"Oh I'm the same as I was a week ago." He gestured to let Chuck into the back. It was small round table with tea stains, burn marks, and scorches. A large kiln roared with the sound of a strong working fire. Kurt set two cups of green tea on the table.

"So how goes the dojo? Get any new students this year?" Kurt says as he looks for Green's poke balls on his 'work done' desk. He places a small tray with Green's poke balls looking brand new.

"Not so well. I come here, not only to pick up Green's poke balls, but I need you to deliver a message 'they found him'. "

Kurt looked at Chuck wide-eyed and shocked. " How can that be possible? That spell was supposed to keep him hidden for longer than this."

" Well there must have been a problem during the casting of the spell. But either way they found him and they are willing to do anything to get rid of him." Chuck Said sternly.

"I'll contact the others and tell them what has happen." Kurt races over to his carrier Pidgey cage just outside his window. "What are we going to do about Green?"

"I have a friend in my home region that can protect him for us for now."

Just then Yellow burst into the room huffing and puffing. The second to gather herself and said in a frantic voice, "Green is gone! We can't find him anywhere!"

Chuck's blood instantly turned red-hot. He had told Green that he is restricted from going into the castle. What has Red been doing, he had better gone after him. "That little idiot. Yellow head back to the dojo I'll go get them both."

As he runs down the streets. 'I hope I'm not too late.'

Green stands just a few feet from the castle's entrance, he hopes that he's not making a mistake by doing this.  
Taking a deep breath, he walks up to the guards, "I here to see Cerberus. I think he is expecting me?"

The two guards stare at Green; they then looked at each other. One guard snickered and said, "Now what would Cerberus want to do with a little runt like you?"

Green is very irritated by that remark, He's a modest 6 foot two a modest height for his age. "I'm Green, I'm his nephew."

The guards were taken back by this; they turn around and whisper to each other. Green could hear one of them say, "Can't believe he came." They then turn back to Green with small similes.

"Come right on in. The king has been expecting you." One guard said as the other waves for the gate to be opened.

"Yeah. I knew that already." Green said as they led him through the huge gate. This is the first time Green has ever been behind the castle walls. There so many carts and barrels filled with weapons and food.

As Green's eyes wonder the castle, he spots something out of the corner of his eye. He saw a tall dark hair man surrounded by some people with papers. They all had frantic looks on their faces constantly pointing at documents.

The man's expression never changed once. He seemed well-built, his hair dark black a little like Red's. As he towered over the other men around him Green guessed he is at least 6 ft 9. Compared to him, Green looked like a small child.

Just as Green and his 'escorts' were able to enter the castle main hall the man eyes wandered over to Green. The man just stared at Green, suddenly the man mouth slowing curved into a sinister simile.

At that moment, Green realized who that person was to those men and to him. It was the king 'Cerberus', the man who wanted Green dead is just a few feet from him. Just looking at that man eye to eye this close range gave Green chills.

Clearly, Green had gotten more than he could chew.

* * *

Please review. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
